


the little merman

by LadyAngelique, mischiefmanaged95



Series: Stucky Collaboration Fics [14]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bucky rescues Steve, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injured Steve Rogers, Light Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Merman Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Witch Bucky Barnes, merfolk, stucky au, then friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: In a world where magic is feared and awed, there's a tale of true love and finding a home between two unlikely people. One, a merman, shunned by his people and the other, a magical human, feared by his own kind. When their worlds collide, they begin to see, that perhaps the stories of true love and soulmates were not just folk stories after all.





	1. poor unfortunate souls

**Author's Note:**

> Something me and a dear friend have been working on for a long time. We hope you enjoy it! :)   
> We own no one. Any mistakes are ours.

* * *

Steve had always been curious. Often, he would get himself into trouble when he ventured too far and got involved in problems that weren’t his own. The thing is, he believed in doing what was _right_ , no matter the cost. And that usually meant no matter what happened to him.

The others of his kind don’t jell very well with him. He was different from the majority of merfolk. Skinny and small, he had sharp edges from his protruding rib bones, pale straw blond hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was fair and his tail was a pearly blue shade, lithe and beautiful. It was the one thing other merfolk noticed about him. That and his pretty blue eyes, fanned by thick, long lashes.

Steve lived in a pod, deep in the sea, away of the isle of Meridian. When his mother had been alive, people flocked to her, she was powerful and magnificent in her beauty and mind, but when she died, Steve’s joy and love went with her. She had always promised him that someday he’d meet someone who would accept him for who he was, love him just as he was, but Steve wasn’t so sure.

Not when the world seemed so cold and distant.

It was nearing feeding time and Steve would need to venture out to the cliffs to find food. At first, his travels were relatively peaceful. But nothing ever goes the way Steve planned.

The last thing he remembered was getting sucked under a strong wave.

*

James Buchanan Barnes did not fit in with his people. He was feared due to his powerful water magic. People had spread stories of his immense witchcraft and looked at him with disdain. Humans were so afraid of what they did not know and so they were frightened of the dashing man who lived in the cliffs.

He was a big, brawny man with long chestnut hair. He had stubble lining his sharp jaw and had a wistful look about his stormy, blue eyes. They were tinged with a speck of grey that brought out the intensity of his gaze and unless you were a friend, his eyes always appeared piercing.

In his hidden cove under the cliffs, he kept a water palace for him to live freely in. It was immersible and had dry rooms, spelled to keep water from spoiling his things. It also helped that his mother had taught him how to use his craft safely and effectively, particularly breathing under water.

He also had his own personal aquarium, some creatures he rescued and nursed to health. All sorts of aquatic creatures, big and small, beautiful and mysterious lived with him. He swam with the sharks, turtles, dolphins and a very large manta ray. And seen as his home was so private, he was alerted when there was a new presence on his territory.

He and his pet dumbo octopus, named Bubbles, searched for the source and found Steve unconscious, bruised and injured from the rocks.

“Oh, poor little fish,” he murmured to himself, summoning a gentle wave to lift Steve up so that he could take a better look. Bucky was entranced by the beautiful merman before him.

Short, golden locks stuck to his forehead, long fan lashes, ivory cream skin with hints of a pink blush, and cherry red plump lips. His gaze trailed down a long neck with gills, a slender frame torso, soft chest with perky pink nipples, visible shape of ribs, a concave stomach and sharp hip bones. The merman, Bucky noticed, had patches of pearl and blue scales that adorned his human body and limbs. Below his belly button, instead of a trail of hair, there was an elegant tail, similar to the colour of the scales on his body with two sets of smaller fins on the side and back before ending at the long fan fins.

Bubbles scuttled over to the lithe merman and wiggled about excitedly. He tapped his tentacle lightly on the young merman’s cheek.

“Bubbles!” Bucky chuckled, “the poor soul is resting.” Bubbles made a little clicking noise, which roughly meant in human talk, _I wanna play_.

The merman began to stir, fluttering his eyes open and gazed up at Bucky with deep blue eyes.

“Hello there, little fish,” Bucky said in a low and calm voice. “Are you alright?” Bubbles shuffled back to Bucky, flapping his little ears atop his head.

And Steve panicked. He had always heard that humans were evil and wanted to capture mermaids for their songs and lock them in cages for show. Some even wanted their _scales_. But in turn, Bucky had heard tales of rare merfolk, of their beauty and songs but also of their seductive ways that lure men to their deaths.

Steve stared at the man, frightened and tried to move. He opened his mouth but all that came out was his native tongue, one that Bucky could not understand. “Who’re you? Where am I?” Steve wiggled about, looking at the strange surroundings. To Bucky, Steve sounded much like a dolphin, odd sounds and clicks.

It only made him panic more when he realised that he was higher than the sea’s level but still in the hold of a gentle wave.

“My name is Bucky. I see you do not speak human. Guess we’ll have to remedy that,” Bucky said softly. With a flick of his hands, Bucky summoned the wave closer and Steve to eye level. He lightly tapped Steve’s forehead with his fingers and muttered a spell under his breath.

Steve could feel a surge of magic bubbling inside him and squeaked in response. It wasn’t painful, but it was strange.

“This will make things easier,” Bucky chuckled, when he saw Steve’s confused face. When Bucky let go, he said kindly, “my apologies little fish, but I hope that you can understand me now.”

Steve nodded. Before, he’d been terrified. Worried that this man was going to hurt him, but now all he felt was a serene calm, like he was being carried off by a gentle wave, into a warm embrace.

He could feel something burning in his chest. Something that made him feel light and warm, he could see it reflected in Bucky’s eyes. It was a tug, much like the current of the wave feels the natural pull of the tide and moon, Steve felt something tying them together. It was unlike any other feeling he’d felt before.

And he knew then, that he’d found him.

His _soulmate_.

“My name is Steve,” he whispered shyly, reaching up to touch Bucky’s cheek. “Hello, Bucky.”


	2. part of your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve steps, or rather falls into Bucky's world. It's not at all what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took us so long to update. That was my fault, I've been a right bum. And I'm so sorry to LadyAngelique to whom I was a right meanie. I hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We own no one. Any mistakes are ours.

Taking Steve to his home proved difficult as the blonde was unable to walk on land. When Bucky first touched Steve, enabling Steve to speak in English, he felt a curious, strange kind of magic working within his own. It was warm, tugging on his heart that built up until he met those deep blue eyes and much like Steve, who he suspected was the cause of it, found that a crashing wave of emotion seemed to wash over him. He knew it was the things he’d read in legends, the stories that he’d longed to be true. Discovering one’s soulmate. Who knew his love of the sea and it's creatures would extend so far, maybe his gift was meant for this.

He carried Steve to his cove, underneath the cliffs where they would be safe from suspicious eyes. 

“What happened to you?” Bucky asked. Steve lifted his shy eyes and blushed. Looking away, the blond tucked his face into Bucky’s neck and hid there.  _ God, he was adorable,  _ Bucky thought. 

“I went...to get food,” Steve replied. He spoke softly, almost unsure of whether or not Bucky would listen to him. Bucky wondered why he was so unsure and cursed those who had made Steve second guess himself. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” Bucky said, he smiled reassuringly, “I promise.” 

Steve nodded, raising his eyes to meet Bucky’s again. “You can use magic?” 

“Water magic,” Bucky smiled, carefully picking his way through the cliff side to get to his cove. He placed a water bubble around Steve to keep him calm, sensing that he’d never been out of water before. Bubbles was bouncing happily on his shoulder, making those little noises that meant he was trying to talk. 

Steve giggled, reaching out shyly for the little octopus. Bubbles made a small clicking noise and shuffled closer. “He’s so cute.” 

Bucky chuckled, “he likes you.”

“Did you rescue him too?” Steve asked, looking up at Bucky with something close to awe. Bucky wasn’t sure he deserved such a gaze. 

“All of my friends are rescued,” the brunette replied. There was something firm and protective in his voice. “I look after them.” 

They were quiet for some moments after as Bucky carried him inside the cove. The moment Bucky stepped inside, candles magically lit themselves in their holdings and Steve’s mouth dropped open at the beauty in front of him. 

Bucky’s cove had spiral staircases leading upwards and down to several rooms. But what caught Steve’s attention was the living room. It had sofas and treasures stored in cabinets. On the other side of the room was an aquarium with all of Bucky’s rescued friends. 

Bucky gently lay Steve out in a small water pool he quickly crafted, and brought him some water to drink. Steve’s wide eyes stayed glued to the large shark and dolphins that swam within the aquarium, pressing themselves up against the glass to get a look at the new comer. 

“This might hurt a little,” Bucky said gently, turning Steve on to his side. Bucky quickly got to work, dabbing Steve’s wounds with a wet cloth, charmed with some kind of water magic that could heal cuts and bruises. Steve wasn’t paying much attention as his eyes were drawn to the jewels that littered the walls, floor and ceiling. 

Steve hissed when Bucky began cleaning his deeper wounds and tried to curl in on himself. “I’m sorry, little one,” Bucky said gently, stroking Steve’s flushed skin. “Only a little while longer.” 

Steve blushed at the endearment and turned his attention to Bucky. He was beautiful and powerful and made Steve’s belly quiver. He wondered what it would be like to be held by such a man, to be loved by one too. Did Bucky feel the tug too? The connection that had sparked between them the moment their eyes met? He wondered if this was his fairy tale ending. 

But things never did run smoothly for Steve. 

*

When Steve woke next, he saw that Bucky was no longer with him. He must have dozed off when Bucky was tending to his wounds. Turning over onto his back, Steve felt that the cuts were healing and he no longer felt pain. He smiled softly and wondered where his charming friend had disappeared. 

Before Steve could worry, Bubbles bounded in through the door and jumped on top of him. Giggling, Steve gently tickled the little creature’s belly and laughed as it bounced on his belly, tickling him too. 

“Bubbles, stop, he needs to rest,” came a loud, deep voice. Bucky entered the cover and pushed the stone door back into its space, muttering a charm to lock it. 

“It’s okay,” Steve smiled. 

“I bought you some food,” Bucky said, sitting down next to Steve on the sofa. While Steve had been asleep, Bucky had carved open a larger pool for Steve’s lower body to splash in, keeping him hydrated. Now that Bucky was back, Steve allowed himself to fall into the water and rested his elbows on the soft, cushioned floor. Bucky had laid out blankets for him there too. 

“You’re too kind,” Steve said shyly, hungrily eating the food that Bucky had laid out for him. “Human food is quite different.” 

“Is that bad?” 

“No, no!” Steve blushed, enjoying the sweet and spicy flavours that burst on his tongue, “just different. Good different.” 

English still sounded weird on his tongue. He needed to get used to using the right phrases. Though in his mind, he was thinking in his mother tongue, whenever he spoke to Bucky, it was in English and words sometimes didn’t translate that well. 

“Good,” Bucky smiled, nibbling on his own food. Bubbles sloshed on the floor and climbed the aquarium’s glass pane, before reaching the top and then jumping in. 

He was greeted by the dolphin that had been watching Steve with curious eyes and the two began swimming around each other. 

“Do they have names?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky with curious eyes. 

Smiling at Steve’s curiosity, Bucky nodded, “the Shark is called Grey Finn, see his left fin, it’s slightly smaller than the other? He was injured when I rescued him. The small Dolphin is Daisy, she likes flowers. I found her hurt and only when I brought home some daisies to spruce up the place, did she speak to me. The larger one, is Cackles. He laughs a lot.” 

Steve smiled and looked over at them, “it’s nice to meet you all.” 

Daisy waved her fin at him. 

*

Steve woke to a loud clatter the next morning. The last thing he remembered seeing was a wicked smile and the squid arms of a sea-witch, wrapping their way around his small form. 

The last thing he heard was Bucky shouting and the sound of a fight ensuing. 


	3. pay the toll, pretty ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky will be damned if he lets the love of his life go easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fight from Bucky's perspective!

He had been watching them from the start. He saw Bucky pick Steve up and rescue him. It had all been a part of his plan. To lure Steve out in the open and snatch him while he had the chance. 

He attacked at nightfall. Allowing the crashing waves to wash him up on the shore, he shifted into his human form and crept up to Bucky’s hideout. It was dark and the night was cold, but he moved quickly, slipping inside the cove undetected by charming the defensive spells to weaken. 

He was a skilled practitioner of magic, but his lifespan would soon grow thin. He needed Steve’s youth, to continue living. And that meant, he needed Steve’s beautiful, innocent soul. 

Inside, he spotted Bucky sleeping soundly in his bed and ventured in further to the aquarium room where Steve was sleeping with his lower half in a small pool. He muttered a spell to subdue Steve, so that even if Steve awoke, he would be helpless in a fight. 

But when he went to grab Steve, a loud growl sounded behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Bucky, the water witch himself.

“You thought you could sneak in here and go undetected, Pierce?” Bucky snarled. He smirked and stepped closer, eyes shining. “Or did you not notice the shark in the aquarium?” 

Pierce turned to the tank and saw a shark and other creatures reveal themselves from its depths, each wearing a hungry expression. 

“Leave while you still can,” Bucky snapped, “you are not welcome here. Do not think I haven’t heard of you. You’re a squid witch aren’t you? This form is not real. You steal the young’s souls.” 

Pierce cackled, eyes twinkling in the midnight blue light, “you are no match for me. You see, I have already claimed my prize.”

One of his arms turned into his squid legs and wrapped its way around Steve. “You will not harm me, if I hold him.” 

Bucky growled and pounced, like a cat. He punched Pierce across the face, forcing him onto the ground, unsheathing a dagger and cut off one of the squid’s arms. 

Pierce screamed. His arm oozed dark blue blood all over the floor. Writhing in his pain, he didn’t notice Bucky trying to reach Steve. 

“Buck,” Steve moaned, pink and purple from where the squid had his arm around him. He could barely move, limp in the water. Bucky could see that he’d been put under some kind of spell. 

“Stay right there, Steve. It’s going to be okay - “ Bucky murmured 

Pierce wrapped one of his arms around Bucky and pushed him back against the wall, half man, half squid now as he used the dagger to smash the aquarium’s walls, water spilling out everywhere. 

It was like a tidal wave, splashing over everything, engulfing them in a wave of water, sharks, dolphins and other creatures alike, all swept up in a whirlpool with Steve at the centre. 

Something knocked Steve over the head and he passed out, blood dripping from his wound. “Do not touch him!” Bucky roared, grappling with Pierce again, commanding the water on his side. 

He pushed another wave over Pierce, in the hopes of rescuing Steve while the squid was distracted. But Pierce was clever and he grabbed Steve before Bucky could. 

In a flurry of hands and arms, Bucky tried to reach Steve but the squid man used his many arms to force him back, trapping him and his water friends in a block of water against the wall. 

“ _ Steve _ !” Bucky shouted. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t lose Steve, not when he was so close to connecting with him. He could feel it in his bones. Steve was his soulmate. 

“Buck,” Steve moaned, trying to reach out for Bucky, eyes opening blurrily. But it was no use, the squid’s arms tightened around him. 

Bucky fought against the block of water and managed to slash another arm off the creature, causing him to scream. 

“Let him go!” Bucky shouted, wrapping his hands around Pierce’s throat. But the icy water was reeling him backwards and he lost his grip. Blood splattered on the walls from Pierce’s arm and the water turned darker, oozing with a tint of the creature’s blood.

“Steve!” Bucky desperately fought against the wave, using his magic to disarm the squid but it was no use. The squid’s magic was stronger. Bucky’s eyes went to Steve, wide and fearful. 

Pierce was using Steve’s youth already, draining him of his power to make himself stronger. 

Steve’s cheeks were wet with tears and he grew weaker, finally passing out for the final time as Pierce tightened his hold on the small merman. He was already week from the accident that landed him on the shore and now this had only made him worse. 

Bucky knew in his heart that Steve was one of the strongest people he would ever know and he wasn’t going to let Pierce take him away from him. 

“You lose,” Pierce smirked, slithering out of Bucky’s cove and onto the shore. The block of water finally released Bucky and he staggered after the squid, throwing water curse after curse at the evil man’s back but to no use. 

He collapsed, blood trickling down his chin as his body stopped fighting. The last thing he saw was Steve’s small body disappear into the sea with Pierce and he vowed to get him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more in this universe?


End file.
